Man Overboard
by Jack-Atlus-Lover
Summary: Formally "Pharaoh Seto & His Baby" Seto searching for His Lost Love Kisara killed by his father. But when he is offered an offer to reunite with his love he take it even if it means Killing his future child and former friend. SetoxShizukaSerenity
1. Let the bodies hit the floor

Note: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! So don't sue!

Seto: Puzzle

Zaku: Ring

Hitana: Key

Fearroto: Eye

Kaytono: Scale

Malak:Rod

Mana: Necklace

Seto The Pharaoh Of Egypt

In deep dark Egypt Pharaoh Seto stood above all of his priests. Previous Pharaoh Atemu died while defeating Bakura. Seto was now the holder of the millennium puzzle.

"Our Pharaoh what should we do with our prisoners, I over heard that they are planning to escape and they planed to go and kill us all" said Priest Zaku

"I believe Zaku that to Pharaoh's enjoyment we let the prisoners suffer in the rotting mongoose oil." Said Malak

"Hmm" Seto hated prisoners and wished they would rot in hell, but was now the Pharaoh and could make bad choices and kill them. "Good Thinking Malak, the slaves are useless and cause problems. What better than to enjoy than the death of them. Prepare the execution and make sure I have a front row seat."

"Good decision my Pharaoh." said Kaytono

"Hmm I think hanging them would be more enjoyable" said Zaku

"Enough the Day is Over I have already decided on what shall be done. Everyone may now go to their corridors and rest" said Seto

Seto walked into his on room it was like a dreamy palace with gold everywhere. Being the pharaoh is the greatest thing that ever happened to Him. He even had his own bathing pool. Even with all the extras of being Pharaoh All Seto thought about was Kisara. He loved her. Wanted her. Craved Her.

Out of nowhere someone said "We can bring her back to you Seto"

"Who said that and who is searching through my head!" said Seto

"The one's that will bring your lost love back" the voice said

"Huh!" "What"

"Seto to bring back the women you love is just one simple task" the voice said

"Whatever it is I want Kisara back"

"You have to make young women pregnant wait tell she has the baby and kill her and the baby on the stone of offering. Then take the baby from her and place it in the water. Simple? "

Seto thought for a minute then realized that a slave women and a child wouldn't matter dead.

"Yes I will do it"

As the morning came the young woman Serenity came into the Pharaoh's bedroom to wake him up at the Priest request. She looked at him he had the most beautiful face of any man born into Egypt. He slept so peacefully she was in love. Finally he looks up at her.

"What are you doing her women?"

"I was told to come and wake you up for the..." Suddenly Seto grabbed her and threw her below him.

LEMON (NOT!!!!HAHAHA)

She blacked out for awhile after what happened and then she woke up and she was next him. He was asleep like a baby and was so handsome but...

She thought about it and she realized what just happen she tried to get away but couldn't somehow she was stuck. He tied her to the bed post. She woke him up and he untied her. He stood there smirking while he was getting ready for the executions. Serenity left as fast as she could. He thought evilly to himself "She will be back I know it".

He walks out of his quarters and walked to the main hall.

"My Pharaoh why are so late this afternoon we were waiting for you for ever."

"That is my concern; now lead me to the executions!"

"Yes My Pharaoh."

"Pharaoh I have some bad news." Zaku said coming in as fast as he could. "Some of our groups of solders have been killed; the enemy came out in the middle of the black night and stabbed each one of them viciously. We have no new news yet on who the attackers are but we have news that they may be heeding near our village"

"But how did they kill the groups of people when someone was supposed to be standing guard. Can we trust our solders to protect our land if they cannot protect themselves?" said the Malak

"Don't be so negative Malak, we should be trying to improve our defenses if the attackers are planning on attacking us from the inside." said Mana

"We shall discuss this furthered for now let us leave to the executions in peace."

_Flashback_

_During the years as a youth Serenity was free and happy. Through her big greenish hazel eye's you could see that she loved life and she wouldn't do anything to give it up. Well maybe for a young handsome brunette with adorable big blue eyes. When her and Seto were young Seto and Serenity would go everywhere with each other. They were the perfect lovers at the age of seven and nine._

_But when the fire came and killed all the people in their village, she was left to die. She survived it all, but was broken because she thought Seto was dead. She later was sold into slavery and somehow found her way to being sold into the Palace at Fifteen years old. When she first entered the Palace she saw him, the love of her life. He was taller, stronger by the looks of it and he looked as if something was wrong in his eyes. She knew she had to talk to him, but this wasn't the time._

_Hours later she approached him calmly. She came up to him and said "Hello" Very shyly._

_He looked at her and said in a very cold manner "So you're the women for the night eh? Hump, I've done better slaves in the streets of Egypt. But I'm in a good mood tonight." He smirked evilly._

_She was hurt, more like stabbed in the back. "S-Seto, don't you remember me?"_

_"Huh? You have some nerve calling me Seto you worthless piece of crap!" and with that he slapped her and then took hold of her and took her into his territory._

(Present Day)

Two weeks later Seto walked back to his quarters to find the young slave women Serenity outside his door.

He smirked so widely that she began to tremble from the sight of him.

But even with his smirk she look at him as if she loved him, she fell for him the first time she saw him those many years ago when she was just a young girl.

When he looked at her he felt as though there was a weird feeling about her... She had the most beautiful eyes of any women in Egypt, she had a great shape and he liked her innocent look. But he recognized something about her.

"What do you need slave?" He asked coldly

"I need to speak to you Master" She said.

"Really, I don't think I have any use talking to a slave so hurry it up." He said

"I...think...I..am..pregnate.." she said

He smirked his plan is coming through just as planned. "Is it mine?"

"Yes"

"Hump, well, for now I don't want anyone to know of this so go into my chambers and never come out" he started to walk away.

"Yes Master" She was about to go inside when he said one last thing.

"Oh and Serenity don't mess anything up" He smirked and turned the corner and then he was gone.

Serenity didn't know what to do. She had no idea how he knew her name. She thought that maybe Seto did remembered her from the past.

Yay! I am so happy Please review.


	2. Dumpweed Head

Hahaha, I haven't updated in a year and a couple of months. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I wish I did!

Chapter 2

4 Months later

Serenity was treated horrible since she told the pharaoh of her pregnancy. He put her in his room that had

a prison cell and he barely feed her enough for both her and the baby.

Not only that but he also brought women in there and slept with them in front of her. Night after night she

would have to see him with some whore that he would kick out in the morning. A couple of times he even

brought in two and did them at same time.

If she wasn't carrying the baby she would have probably found a way to kill herself by now.

In these couple of weeks she also came to hate Seto. Not only was he doing this in front of her he was

also acting as if he wanted her and the baby to die. She often sat there and wondered why was he doing

this and what happened to the sweet young boy she feel in love with. But she had one more question if he

wanted her dead, why was she still alive?

Seto was more than happy with what was going on. He was finally going to get Kisara back and be pharoh

along side of the blue eyes beauty. He would no longer need concubines to satisfy himself, he would have

a beautiful wife.

Now all he needed to do is sacrifice the baby and serenity and the ritual would be complete.

For the first time he was walking back into his room without a women. He saw Serenity looking off into

space with her tray from yesterday still full and decided he wanted to have some fun with her.

"Serenity, why haven't you eaten?"

Serenity jumped and screamed really loud, which caused a smirk on Seto's face.

"Maassteer, you scared me, I have not eaten due to the baby kicking hard."

Seto felt something tug at his heart, the thought of his baby and of it moving in such a way made him feel

Strange. He felt like maybe he didn't want to go through with this. But he wanted Kisara.

Serenity saw his eyes look very strange, it almost looked like he was having a inner battle with himself

over something.

Okay quick chap I know, plz review if I should continue.


End file.
